bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Companions
How do I get pets? Before you are able to own a pet/have a companion, you must complete the prerequisites in order to build The Stables (reach The Commons, build the Lumber Mill and The General Store). See The Commons Quests for more. Companions are available at: *'PAGAS' for DNA *'Amicus Isle: Merchants and Stores,' for Gold and Bush Bucks *'The VIP Exclusive Store' for VIP Tokens Companions/Getting the stables|Getting the stables Companions/Hatching Pets|Hatching Pets Companions/Daily Hatching Tasks|Daily Hatching Tasks Companions/Daily Growing Tasks|Daily Growing Tasks Pet Eggs and Companions *Eggs may be purchased from Misty in the Commons. *Companions are available for purchase or may be awarded during Events. *Companions are available for purchase from Hank, the stable hand in the Commons. Hank also has the ability to convert Holiday Pets into companions. *Companions are available for purchase from vendors on Amicus Isle. Generation Pets *You can acquire Generation Pet eggs by whacking bushes anywhere in Bushwhacker2 World. *Note: Only the current generation eggs (the most recently released) can be found by whacking bushes. *Older (previously released) generation eggs can be found in Quester's Satchels. *A new Generation of Pets are released every several months. *It is highly unlikely to find a generation egg if you already have one in your inventory, or an egg of a creature that you already have hatched 2 or more of, and in your possession. For a complete list of Pets, talk to Vincent (PAGAS) in the Commons, and select "I'd like to see my Pets Progress." More information is available at PAGAS" on the wiki. Companions List Companions/Gen 10 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 10 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 9 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 9 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 8 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 8 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 7 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 7 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 6 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 6 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 5 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 5 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 4 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 4 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 3 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 3 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 2 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 2 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Gen 1 Egg hatched Companions|Gen 1 Egg hatched Companions Companions/Stable Shop - Misty|Stable Shop - Misty Companions/Hank The Farm Hand|Hank The Farm Hand Companions/Holiday Companions|Holiday Companions Companions/Amicus Isle Pet Saleswoman|Amicus Isle Pet Saleswoman Amicus Isle/Casino Companions|Amicus Isle Casino Companions Companions Attributes The bonus of each hatched pet is random, and based on one to three possible attributes, which are uniquely assigned to each pet. Unlike Trinket Odds that decrease in effectiveness the higher your level, Pet odds are fixed percentages (level x base). Base depends on effect and pet. Most Pets bonus have 0.5% per level. Exceptions are '- Win Nothing' that have 0.625% base and '+ Win Puzzle' and ' Win Quest Items' that have 0.25%. Also all pets from Amicus Island Pet Saleswoman have 0.55% base. Max Level The Max Level for all Companions is Level 40. Also note that special deal companions may have better or different stats than the ones shown in the table. Premium Pets Stats Modifiers Pet Leveling Enhancers There are some items that can expedite the leveling process of your pet/companion. , , , Pet Treats You can use this to level your currently-equipped pet up to LEVEL XX. It as no effect of the pet is already level XX or higher. You must have built the Stables in the Commons to use this. Talk to Hank the Farm Hand to use it. 'Achievements' Daily Quests Hatch Companions Level up Companion Category:Gear Category:Pets Category:Companions